This disclosure relates generally to quick connect couplers, more particularly to insert adapters for quick connect and disconnect couplers, and specifically to a threaded insert adapter for quick connect couplers with sealing on the interior of the insert.
Hydraulic systems including hydraulic hoses, manifolds (hose blocks), and couplings, operate at very high pressures. When storage space of the hydraulic system is limited and the hydraulic hose is not readily accessible, human risk and error can occur. A low-profile adapter would increase maintenance accessibility, increasing the overall safety of the system. Additionally, leaks can typically occur throughout the hydraulic system, compromising the efficiency of the system and potentially causing human injury. While fast connection and disconnection of the respective hydraulic components creates increased convenience and efficiency of assembly, a lower profile connection that is also very reliable and provides a tight seal would be highly advantageous.
In the past, problems that have resulted from time consuming repair of leaks within a hydraulic system have included unmitigated, excessive fluid flow, resulting in increased risk to the environment, system and operator.
In those instances, quick connect couplings have been used. The Gates Corporation's Quicklok™ threadless hydraulic coupling reduces leaks within high pressure fluid systems and increases assembly line productivity. Repair time can be substantial in systems using traditional threaded fasteners. The quick connect system can decrease maintenance time and reduce potential dangers resulting from cross-threading. The Quicklok couplings comprise a female connection portion, disposed within the block, and a male connection portion, received by the female portion, to which hydraulic hose is attached. The male and female portions join in a sealing and locking manner upon being pushed together. The Quicklok couplings further comprise threads and wrench mating flats adapted to disconnect the hose from a block.
Other quick-to-connect/disconnect couplings that mate hydraulic hoses to blocks are known. Such couplings typically protrude significantly from the block. In tight spaces, their height renders maintenance of the hydraulic system very difficult. The couplings may also comprise insertable clips or rings that can easily break, posing high risk to the system and operators should a leak result from this breakage.
One example of a quick-to-connect coupling that mates a block to a hose can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,390 to Ohlsson. Ohlsson attempts to provide a quick connect/disconnect coupling between a female connector and a male connector for connecting a high pressure line to a block. The goal of this system is to provide a female connector with locking means to effect reliable connection during large hydraulic pressures. Another object of Ohlsson is to provide a method and tool for assembly of the coupling so that assembly of the coupling is efficient. However, the Ohlsson system encompasses the use of blocking means, which comprise locking hooks. The somewhat flimsy hooks may be unreliable. In addition, Ohlsson's coupling takes up a substantial amount of space. Furthermore, the Ohlsson coupling requires tools for removal. The Ohlsson coupling comprises plastic removable clips that have the potential to perform poorly under high pressures. The hooks easily break during connection and disconnection of the female and male connectors. Another disadvantage of Ohlsson's coupling is that it is not leak proof due to its number of tiny, plastic parts.